Paper Gods - South Africa: WBCD 2351
Paper Gods - South Africa: WBCD 2351 is a Duran Duran CD album, released in South Africa by Warner Bros. Records on 11 September 2015. Track listing WBCD 2351 #"Paper Gods" #"Last Night in the City" #"You Kill Me With Silence" #"Pressure Off" #"Face for Today" #"Danceophobia" #"What are the Chances?" #"Sunset Garage" #"Change the Skyline" #"Butterfly Girl" #"Only in Dreams" #"The Universe Alone" Notes *Art Direction - Alex Israel, Brian Roettinger, China Chow *Artwork - Alex Israel *Creative Director - China Chow *Design (logo) - Brian Roettinger *Engineer - Josh Blair *Engineer (assistant mix) - Geoff Swan *Executive Producer - Wendy Laister *Management - Sharon Cho, Wendy Laister *Mastered by Ted Jensen *Mixed by Mark 'Spke' Stent *Performer (Duran Duran) - John Taylor, Nick Rhodes, Roger Taylor, Simon Le Bon *Photography by Nick Rhodes Additional notes: *Gatefold card sleeve. Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode: 6009705521388 Track credits 01. "Paper Gods" :*Drum programming (additional) - David Emery :*Featuring - Mr Hudson :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 02. "Last Night in the City" :*Featuring - Kiesza :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Kiesza, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 03. "You Kill Me With Silence" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 04. "Pressure Off" :*Arranged by (strings), performer (strings) - Davide Rossi :*Edited by (pro tools operator) - Riccardo Damian :*Engineer (Janelle session assistant) - Jake Valentine :*Engineer (Janelle session) - Ghian Wright, Graham Russell :*Featuring - Janelle Monáe, Nile Rodgers :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mark Ronson, Mr Hudson, Nile Rodgers :*Producer (lead vocal) - Josh Blair :*Written by Janelle, Taylor, Ronson, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Rodgers, Taylor, Le Bon 05. "Face for Today" :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 06. "Danceophobia" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Mr Hudson :*Vocals (special guest) - Lindsay Lohan :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 07. "What are the Chances?" :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Guitar - John Frusciante :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Mr Hudson :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 08. "Sunset Garage" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Vocals (additional) - Hollie Cook :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 09. "Change the Skyline" :*Featuring - Jonas Bjerre :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Nile Rodgers :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 10. "Butterfly Girl" :*Guitar - Dom Brown, John Frusciante :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Vocals (additional) - Anna Ross :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 11. "Only in Dreams" :*Edited by (pro tools operator) - Riccardo Damian :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mark Ronson, Nile Rodgers :*Producer (additional production) - Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Ronson, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Rodgers, Taylor, Le Bon 12. "The Universe Alone" :*Arranged by (choir arranger) - Toby Young :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Conductor, creative director - Suzi Digby :*Guitar - John Frusciante :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Voice (additional) - London Youth Chamber Choir, Voce Chamber Choir :*Written by Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:Paper Gods (album - variants)